


[podfic] Constantly Offered New Toys

by reena_jenkins, sinuous_curve



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Plushie/Furry Kink, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve finds the Iron Man plushie on a table in the middle of the city, sitting between a stack of sunglasses and DVD cases. He chuckles when he picks it up, noting the uneven stitches and the red places that ought to be gold. It looks a little like a high school home economics project made by an apathetic student, but it’s still undeniably Iron Man and Steve is tickled. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Constantly Offered New Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constantly Offered New Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255971) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



  
****

 

******Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Length:** 00:08:45

 

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Constantly%20Offered%20New%20Toys_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tiq847xp8cwkcvc). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
